


My sword in you

by Oceansoul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Castiel is a kinky shit, Castiel´s sword as dildo, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spreader Bars, Sub Dean, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceansoul/pseuds/Oceansoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Dean is tied up on a bed and Castiel uses his sword to get him off.</p><p>Don´t worry! No hurting or blood, just some kinky porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sword in you

Castiel admired the view in front of him. He has seen many things that he considered as beautiful: the Garden of Eden, Mona Lisa (the real woman, not the painting), his favorite heaven (the one of this autistic man) but nothing, nothing, was as beautiful as Dean Winchester, naked on a bed, his hands tied together behind his back, shoulders and head pressed into the mattress, his ass raised in the air, legs spread wide by a spreader bar between his knees. 

It was quiet in the room, none of them talked or moved, Dean because he couldn´t due to his position and Castiel because he loved the way how Dean tried to be as still as he could and waited for Cas to touch him. The angel smiled as the human winced as he delivered a hard smack to the presented bare ass. 

"You like that, don´t you? Being helpless and completely at my mercy. Waiting for pleasure or pain? What do you want tonight, Dean?" Castiel asked as he undressed himself slowly. As he shed his coat, he placed an object on the bed, out of Dean´s sight.

"I...I want everything that you give to me." answered Dean. He knew that, even though Cas asked him, he wasn´t in the position to make any demands and had to take whatever Cas had planned.

"Good boy." praised the angel and knelt, now naked, behind the hunter and between his legs. He placed his index finger on Deans lower back and let it wander slowly up his spine to his neck were he twisted his hand and massaged the muscles. "Relax Dean. Let go of everything, don´t think. Just feel." 

No matter how often they do things like that, Dean always has to be coaxed into giving up control completely. Tonight, it didn´t took much time for him to relax into the touch and go pliant under the stroking hand. "You´re doing great darling." said the blue eyed man and let his hand slide the same way back down the other man´s spine until he reached the pale globes of Deans ass. He let his fingernails scrape slightly over them and got a low moan from the human in response.

Castiel knew that it was a hard week for the hunter and didn´t intended to let him wait for too long. He wanted to keep him relaxed and relieve the stress that had built in the other man´s body. But well, he liked to try out new things, especially in bed, and he thought that what he had in mind would combine both. 

So he took the bottle of lube that was already placed beside Dean and spread a generous amount of it over and in Dean´s hole. The tied up man yelped in surprise of the cold liquid. He wasn´t prepared for it because normally, Castiel took some time to tease him and play around but apparently not tonight. 

The angel put the bottle away and began to circle Dean´s entrance with his right index finger. For a few minutes he just rubbed and pushed a little but not breached the rim yet. Dean had to be as relaxed as he could for what was to come and so Castiel took his time with preparation. 

He pushed his finger into the tight channel, it was easy so he added a second one immediately. A low moan escaped Dean´s lips and Cas shushed him with slow strokes over his thigh and back with his free hand. "Relax Dean, open up for me...yeah, just like that, good boy." The Winchester always reacted strongly on praise, so Castiel tried to use it as often as he could.

Soon the angel was able to add a third finger and spread Dean with them. He pushed in and out for what felt like hours and Dean was a moaning mess by the time Cas decided it was enough of stretching, the pleasure was nearly too much but never enough to bring him over the edge. 

One last time, Cas pushed against the little nub inside Dean, making him moan, and then withdrew his fingers, the human should now be loose enough for what was coming. He took one of the lubed condoms he bought yesterday. Usually, they don´t use condoms because Cas, as an angel, couldn´t get infected by venereal diseases. But now, it was more hygienic and easier for the human with the extra lube. He rolled the condom over the silver metal.  
"Cas...Cas, what...you doin´?" panted Dean and tried to catch a look but couldn´t move enough. "Cas?"

"Be quiet Dean." demanded the dark haired man "Just relax, trust me, you´ll love it..." Castiel didn´t wasted any more time and placed the blunt end of the object on Dean´s entrance. He pushed slowly forward, watching as the skin stretched around the metal, slowly taking the tip in. 

"What´s that Cas?" asked Dean between his moans. The thing, whatever it was that Cas shoved deeper in his ass, was bigger than Cas and cold, to cold and unyielding to be a rubber dildo. And so long, Dean felt already pretty full but Cas shoved the thing deeper and deeper. He let his breath out as the thing didn´t moved any further and clenched around it. It was warming up now and even though he never had anything that big in his ass ever before, it didn´t felt uncomfortable. Cas had used more than enough lube and well, maybe Dean was a bit of a size queen. It was hard to concentrate with this thing which pressed to his inner walls but he needed to know what it was. "Cas, please."

Cas squeezed the base of his cock to stop himself from coming, the sight in front of him was too hot. A few minutes ago, he thought that Dean, tied up and naked in a more than inviting position was the most arousing thing he had ever seen but now, the same Dean in the same position with the same restraints but his hole stuffed with the angel´s sword, its sharp end jutted out like a tail or rather a spike was much more arousing as anything Cas could imagine. He just looked for a few moments, ignoring Dean´s questions, and tried to save this picture in his mind. He should have bought a camera. "Cas?" 

Dean sounded a little nervous and so Cas lay on his side to look him in the eyes which were clouded with lust. "I wish you could see yourself like this. Tied up, helpless, with my sword in your ass."

"Your what?" 

"My sword Dean. Of course just the blunt handle not the blade itself. I wouldn´t hurt you like that." reassured the angel and stroked over Deans back. "Are you okay? Is it to big?" It went in easily but he didn´t want his favorite human to feel uncomfortable. 

Said human tried to shook his head as best as he could with his cheek pressed to the mattress. It was big, yes. He felt stretched more than he ever was, his muscles clenching involuntarily around the metal. But he wasn´t in pain except for his neglected dick which hang heavy and full between his legs. He needed friction, movement anything to bring him to completition. 

"I´m ´kay. Just...please, move it. Don´t let me wait any longer." Castiel smiled and sat back between Dean´s legs. He grabbed the few inches of the handle he didn´t pushed in the tight channel and dragged it slowly out, hearing Dean´s groan. He pulled it out, left only the tip inside Dean and then pushed it back in with a twist of his hand. Castiel built up a slow and steady rhythm, in and out, in and out, a slight rotation then and now.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut. It felt incredible, the hardness, the size. He loved it to be chained up and the knowledge to be penetrated by a weapon which killed way more than one angel only increased his arousal, as strange as it might be. He would have never thought, that a dangerous, murderous weapon could be so pleasurable. He was painfully hard and wanted nothing more than to come but no matter how good the now warm iron felt, he wanted something else. 

He wanted to clench around hot, pulsing flesh, feel skin on skin, be one with Cas. "Cas...please, please." he panted.

"What Dean? What do you want?" teased the angel. He loved it when Dean said his desires out loud, loved the way he stumbled over his own tongue, unable to put his feelings into words. 

"You...I-I want you" the hunter said, distracted by the slow pace of the sword inside his channel. Cas didn´t reacted at all and Dean knew him well enough to know what was expected of him. "Want you inside me, filling me and making me feel good. Cas please, fuck me!" He tried to move, pulling on his restraints and let out a frustrated sigh as nothing happened, the leather cuffs not giving away an inch, tightly bound around his wrist by Cas´s experienced hands. He wanted nothing more than to shove his lover on the bed and straddle his hips, impaling himself on the hard length and moving the way he wanted. But he wasn´t able to do anything, Castiel was in control and decided what was happening. He was remembering his own position as the angel delivered a hard, unexpected smack against his right butt cheek. 

"Hold still Dean, you know I will stop if you get to demanding. Be a good boy and take what I´m giving you...otherwise you will be punished." 

Sometimes, the ´always-in-charge´ aka ´have-to-control-everything´ side of Dean Winchester came out during their sessions which wasn´t really surprising by the way of life Dean was living since he was 4: always on the hunt, taking care of his younger brother, himself and his grieving father. His relationship with the angel, the one whom he trusted more than anyone else, was the first and only way to let go of all the shit that rested on his shoulders. 

Castiel knew that Dean didn´t felt uncomfortable when he opposed a command or tried to loosen his bonds. It was just the remnant of the things Dean wanted to get rid of during their scenes: control, dominance and his very own protective instinct. Castiel now know how to handle these outbursts, he just had to make clear who was in control. So he stopped to move the sword and stroked the hunters back and thighs until he got limp again.

"Please Cas please, I´m good, don´t let me wait any longer, please..." begged the hunter, giving up his fights and moaned as he felt the sword being slowly removed from his ass, his hole clenching around nothing. His cock hang heavy between his forcefully spread legs, hot and dripping precome. His neck and arms began to ache due to the unnatural position Cas had put him in. But damn, he loved it. He loved the way he could surrender to Castiel and feeling save and complete with him. 

Castiel had put the sword aside and lubed himself up, even though Dean was opened enough by the iron, the angel didn´t wanted to hurt his precious human unintentionally. He lined himself up with the presented hole in front of him and slid slowly into the warmth of Dean´s body. It wasn´t as tight as Cas was used to, stretched out by his sword but nevertheless it felt like heaven, to say it in a human phrase. 

Dean moaned loud, not caring that he sounded like a cheap whore. Nothing could be compared to Cas´s dick, no object felt as great as the hot, pulsing flesh. He clenched around Cas as he was buried balls deep inside him and savored the feeling of being filled with his boyfriend before he felt the other man moving inside him. 

The angel picked up a slow pace, his length surrounded by Dean´s inner walls and massaged by the way they contracted involuntarily. He slammed in as deep as he could, getting another loud moan as response and started to fuck the willing body beneath him faster and with more force. 

Dean tried to rock back onto his lovers thick cock as best as he could, supported by strong hands on his hips, dragging him back to meet the other mans hips every time the angel pushed in. He was a moaning mess, unable to think of something else than the pulsing length in him. Cas changed the angle just a tiny bit but that was enough to hit Dean´s prostate with every thrust, bringing Dean closer to the edge. 

Cas felt how Dean was tensing up, heard him moaning and knew from experience that the hunter was close. He felt his own orgasm rising up his groin and so he loosened one hand from Dean´s hip and gripped his throbbing dick instead. It just took a few hard strokes to bring him to completition, his muscles clenching up around Castiel´s penis, making it impossible tight and hot. The angel needed one, two, three thrusts more before he stilled all his movements, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth opened to a silent shout.

Dean loved it when he was the first to come, his body reacting to the pleasure of the other mans thrusts which led him through the after waves of his orgasm until he felt the hot cum coating his inner walls, knowing that he himself was the cause for the angel´s climax. The hands on his hips were gripping hard enough to leave bruises and Dean couldn´t wait for tomorrow morning to look into the mirror and see the handprints on his body. But until then he definitely had to sleep, this session had him worn out more than he thought. 

Cas would slip out of the human´s body and loosen Dean´s restraints, the handcuffs first, then the spreader bar between his knees. He would get up, getting a washcloth and cleaning them both before he would lie down on the bed, pulling Dean to his chest and cover them up with a warm blanket. The Winchester would snuggle into his side, shifting to find a comfortable posture and being asleep in nearly no time. 

But not right now, now was the time to enjoy their afterglow, keeping up their connection a little longer and feeling, for once, whole, loved, satisfied and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn´t my mother toungue so please let me know if there are any mistakes :)  
> Every similarity to other stories is unintentional and I´m not owning the guys or make any money with this.  
> Hope you like it :)


End file.
